random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
MegaToon's SSB4 Palette Swap Predictions
Here are my SSB4 Palette Swap predictions! Bowser *'Green' *'Black' *'Red': Resembles a Red Koopa Troopa or a Spiny. *'Dark Green': Dark green body and dark red hair. Similar to Bowser's color in the DIC cartoons and Club Nintendo comics. *'Yellow': Yellow body and purple shell. The purple shell may resemble when Bowser is poisoned in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Charizard Diddy Kong Donkey Kong *'Brown' *'Black': In Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong wears a yellow tie for his alternate color scheme in the Two-Player Contest Mode. *'Red': Resembles the color scheme of the original Donkey Kong from the arcade game of the same name, who had reddish orange fur. *'Blue': One of the alternate colors in Donkey Kong 64. *'Yellow': Resembles Funky Kong's color in the Donkey Kong Country CGI cartoon. Fox *'Grey' *'Black': Has a new outfit with a red scarf and a black and blue shirt. *'Red': Retains his red outfit. *'Green': Looks like clothes from Star Fox: Assault's multiplayer. Also resembles the outfit of his father, James McCloud. Greninja *'Blue' *'Red' *'Pink' *'Black': Has black skin with an orange tongue; loosely resembling Greninja's shiny coloration. Ike King Dedede Kirby *'Pink' *'Blue': The same as when Kirby is Ice Kirby in Kirby Super Star, sans the hat. Also used for Player 3 in Kirby 64. *'Red': The same as when Kirby is Fire Kirby in Kirby Super Star, sans the hat. Also used for Player 3 in recent multiplayer games. *'Yellow': Shigeru Miyamoto originally wanted Kirby to be yellow, but Masahiro Sakurai was determined to make him pink. Sakurai won, but the yellow Kirby design later appeared as Keeby, the character controlled by Player 2 in Kirby's Dream Course and the yellow Kirby controlled by Player 2 in recent Kirby games. Yellow Kirby also resembles Beam Kirby from Kirby Super Star, sans the hat. Link *'Green': Based off his character design from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. *'Red': Directly based on the Goron Tunic that featured in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, although red costumes for Link in general can be traced back to the Red Ring in the original The Legend of Zelda game. *'Blue': Can be traced back to the Zora Tunic used during The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *'Purple': Similar to Toon Link's purple Four Swords outfit in Brawl. Also bears a resemblance to Ravio. *'Tan': Based on his pre-adventure outfit from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, but now with his hat. Little Mac *'Green': Based off his appearance in Punch-Out!! for the Wii. *'Red': Resembles his appearance in Contender Mode, when fighting in the World Circuit, in Punch-Out!! for the Wii. *'Yellow': Resembles his appearance in Title Defense Mode, in Punch-Out!! for the Wii. *'White': Resembles Piston Hondo's appearance in Title Defense Mode, in Punch-Out!! for the Wii. *'Blue' *'Wireframe': Little Mac possess a wireframe alternate design, based on the original arcade Punch-Out!! *'Pink': An alternate costume where Little Mac wears his pink hoodie from the training montages in the Punch-Out!! series. Lucario Luigi *'Green' *'Orange': Similar to Mario's color scheme on the boxart of Pinball, but with an orange hat instead of a blue one. *'Blue': Resembles Mario's color scheme on the American boxart for Mario Bros. *'Pink': Based around Luigi's color scheme in Wrecking Crew, in which he wore pink. Mario *'Red' *'White': Based on Fire Mario's appearance dating back to Super Mario Bros. onward. *'Blue': Similar to Wario's light blue and pink costume in Brawl. *'Yellow': Based on Wario's color scheme just as in the previous Smash titles, but now has a green "M". Marth *'Navy' *'Red': Resembles the "enemy unit" color scheme in the Fire Emblem games. *'Green': Resembles the standard color for NPC units in the Fire Emblem games. *'Black' Mega Man *'Blue': Based around his design in early Mega Man games. *'Red': Based on his original coloration when using Rush Coil beginning in Mega Man 3. *'Green': Resembles the Leaf Shield palette from Mega Man 2. *'Brown': Resembles the Metal Blade palette from Mega Man 2. Mii Fighter *Mii Fighters have various costume options distinct from other characters' palette swaps. Olimar *'Tan' *'Red' *'Green' *'White' Pac-Man *'Yellow': Based on his design of Japanese Arcade cabinets, the Japanese version of Pac-Land, and the Pac-Man World games. Palutena Peach Pikachu *Pikachu retains all costumes from Brawl. *'Yellow' *'Blue': Has the goggles worn by Pichu in Melee, similar to those worn by the Swimmer class of trainers in the Pokémon series. *'Red': Includes Red's hat as it appeared in Pokémon Red and Blue. The hat also resembles that of the fisherman class of trainers in Generations I, III, and IV. Pikachu's fur color also changes to the coloration of shiny Pikachu in the Pokémon games. *'Green': Includes Brendan's headband as it appeared in Pokémon Emerald. Pit *'White' *'Yellow': Similar to his outfit in the Captain N comic. *'Red': Similar to an outfit in Kid Icarus. *'Green': Similar to an outfit in Kid Icarus. Rosalina *'Blue' *'Pink': Resembles Peach's dress. *'Green' : Matches the color of the green Luma. *'Yellow': Matches the color of the yellow Luma. *'Red': A red and white palette resembling Princess Peach's sprite from Super Mario Bros. and fire Peach from Super Mario 3D World. It's also Fire Rosalina with reversed colors. Samus *'Orange': Based on the Varia Suit as it appears in Metroid: Other M. *'Pink': Based on the appearance of the Varia Suit of the original Metroid when missiles are selected. *'Blue': Based on the Fusion Suit from Metroid Fusion. *'Brown': Based on the Dark Suit from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Sheik *'Light Blue': Based on unused concept art for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. *'Red' *'Purple' *'Pink' Sonic *'Blue': Based on Sonic's redesign used ever since Sonic Adventure. *'Purple' *'Cyan': Outfit with cyan bracelets and light blue shoes. The bracelets themselves are based around the Crystal Ring, a power-up from Sonic Adventure, which Sonic wears on his right wrist to allow him to charge Light Speed moves quicker. *'White': Changes the blue on his body to white, resembling Silver. Toon Link *'Green' *'Red': Based on the red Link copy from the Four Swords saga. *'Blue': Based on the blue Link copy from the Four Swords saga. *'Purple': Based on the purple Link copy from the Four Swords saga. Villager *'Red': Based directly off clothing worn by the male villager on the box art of . The shirt is also obtainable in the game as "No. 1 Shirt". *'Yellow': Villager possesses an alternate design for the male villager, with a yellow shirt. *'Pink': Another variant, a female villager with a pink dress with a flower on the core. *'Green': Another female variant, with a green dress. Wii Fit Trainer *Wii Fit Trainer has an alternate design based on the male trainer from Wii Fit. *'Blue' *'Green': Both male and female designs have alternate green outfits. Based on Wii Fit Plus and Wii Fit U. Yoshi *'Green': A standard Green Yoshi. *'Red': A Red Yoshi. *'Blue': A Blue Yoshi. *'Yellow': A Yellow Yoshi. Zelda *'Light Purple': Based around her appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. *'Blue': Official art for The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past shows Zelda with a blue dress. *'Red': Based on Zelda's early appearances in The Legend of Zelda and Zelda II: Adventure of Link, but now with a purple jewel on the crown and purple details. *'Dark Purple': Retains her purple outfit, but with a deeper purple dress and blonde hair. Zero Suit Samus *'Cyan': Based closer to her Zero Suit in Metroid: Other M. *'Blue': Based on her outfit she wears upon completion of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *'Black': Similar to the outfit she wore in the Japanese Super Metroid commercial. *'Red' Category:Random Works! Category:SSB4 Category:Predictions Category:MegaToon1234's pages